Asset classification and metadata governance systems have traditionally been structured as hierarchical taxonomies. Because such traditionally structured systems are static and fail to allow for dynamic data models, users of those systems typically encounter significant problems in terms of asset categorization, organization, and retrieval. Although the limitations imposed by these hierarchically structured taxonomies may be tolerable for a single data repository used in isolation, problems may become intractable when attempting to govern data across multiple independent data domains. For example, it becomes difficult and in some instances impracticable to resolve unique asset identifiers across systems and to govern vocabulary across the various domains.